Nothing will change
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Logan just got braces. And hes feeling very horrible about it. he wont talk or smile, at all. so Kendall explains how his braces wont change anything. Slash. Kogan. a little OOC.


Kendall,James and Carlos waited outside there high school for logan. it was monday morning . logan had just got his braces the day before and nne of them had seen him since or talked to him in any way exept for kendall who had had a quick text conversation with him after he had come home from the dentists.

And to be quite honest kendall was very worried about his boyfriend of three years and best friend of ten years.

After waiting five more minutes they saw his moms car drive up and he got out of the car, walking towards them with his head down.  
>He was wearing his usual pair of converse, fitted dark blue jeans, loose black T-Shirt and black sweatshirt. which wouldnt have seemend strage exept this was LOGAN. who almost never weared dark cloths and hardly ever weared black.<p>

Kendall was even more worried about his boyfriend.

Logan stopped infront of them with a blank expression exept for the pain in his eyes that were shining threw his eyes like car lights.

"Hi Logie." Carlos said brightly. smiling hugely showing off his perfect straigh white teeth.

logan whimpered at the sight, his chin shaking a little.

James and Kendall glared at him and Kendall slapped him upside the head. Hard.

"OW." Carlos scremnend." what was that for?" he asked Kendall.

"For being a insensitive prick!" James answered for him. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"What-oh sorry Logan." Carlos said.

they all turnend to look at him to see him staring into the sun, something he only did when trying not to cry.

"Oh baby its ok. just let us see." Kendall said wrapping a arm around his boyfriend.

Logan shook his head.

"Oh come on Logan just show us." James pleated.

"i bet there not even as horrobly ugly as you think they are Logan." Carlos said earning another slap in the head this time from james.

"come one logan its not like we'll make fun of you, even if you do look funny." James said.

"James." kendall hissed glaring at him, when logan let out a quiet whimper.

kendall turnend his full attention to his boyfriend cupping his face.  
>"Please, baby smile. Just smile for us. not even for us. for me. please sweetheart, please. let me see that beautiful smile."<br>Kendall begged, giving Logan his best puppy dog face.

Logan smiled slightly, though kendall could tell it wasnt real, kendall was touched because he knew logan was doing it just for him.

Carlos choked on a giggle, James bit on his lip holding back a grin.. Kendalls expression never changed, no amusement showing in any of his features.

logans eyes quickly filled with tears, shutting his mouth so fast they could hear it. Logan screamnend in pain holding his jaw as the tears fell from his eyes, down his cheeks, then he turnend and ran.

Kendall turned on his friends in frustration and anger.

"Look what you did! you made him cry! how could you hurt him like that!"

James and Carlos looked at him in guilt.

"We're sorry." they muttered together.

Kendall sighed." I have to go find him."

Than he ran in the direction he saw Logan go in.

Kendall found him in the sixth bathroom he looked in.

Logan was sitting in a corner, with his head in his legs and hole body shaking.

kendall crouched down infront of him.

"Logan?"

His only responce was a sob.

"Logan?"

Still no answer.

"Logan Seth Mitchell." Kendall said in a stern voice. then in a much softer voice. "my love, world and every dream. Logan baby please look at me."

Logan lifted his head, his face a mask of pain.

"Logan I know you hate these braces, okay? I know that. I know its hard for you because you think everyone is going to make fun of you. And if they do I'll kick there ass. Just because you have braces doesnt change anything. Expecially between us.I love you. I love everything about you. And these braces are just another thing that goes down on my list of the things i love about you and why I love you. These things are just another part of you, Logan, and I love every single thing both unperfect and perfect thing about you. Your perfect to me. Nothings going to change that. Understand?"

Logan smiled, showing off his braces and dimbles.

Kendall smiled back, and Logan knew he wasnt making fun of him.

"I love you, too." Logan said.

Kendall gave him a soft kiss on the lips. logan wrapped his arms around kendalls neck, moaning softly.

Kendall broke the kiss a moment later, grinning.

"Now how about I go show James and Carlos what i do when people laugh at my Logie?"

Logan smiled loving it when Kendall called him "his".

"OKay."

when they were walking down the hall Logan turnend to Kendall.

"Hey Kenny?"

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"I think your perfect too."

so this is my first try at big time rush fanfiction in general. I love Kogan and I've wanted to try to write one for a long time.  
>I really hope you liked this. Pease tell me what you think.<p>


End file.
